galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Vien Chen
' Vien Chen' – a planet belonging to the Kingdom of New Siam, and the location of the Vien Chen Incident of 4944. Due to being part of the Kingdom, little is known about this planet. Tourism here is somewhat discouraged. Former Earth colony belonging to the Kingdom of New Siam 1 ( Nine star system empire created by Terran Humans during the Second Exodus.) Vien Chen is the second planet in the Vian Chan system. The planet is a Gardenworld GWC 2A - with a rich biosphere compatible by LDLS consumers It is a pretty unremarkable world if it wasn't for the Vien Chen Incident of 4944. This incident brought the planet into the center of Union attention for a few days. Even today there are hardly any Non native Union citizens on Vien Chen and the main industry remains natural sourched food items. Farmed, hunted and collected. The main settlement is Haiphong . A 4 million town at the banks of a wide river is a mixture of truly ancient traditions importefd from Earth, traditions developed on the planet and Union culture influence. The planet is ruled by nobles (currently the 7th son and prince of the Siam King. There is a Class D space port with monthly spacebus service . There is a Union Clinic and a Union Post Office . Since 4948 all inbhabitants are encouraged to go to Union school . Something that was not promoted before. In terms of Union influence this planet is unremarkable. It is not represented individually but is part of the Kingdom of New Siam. However voting rates on Union issues are steadily increasing. Notes on Vien Chen Vien Chen is noted for its Vien Chen Redman-Monkeys, a large, non-sentient, primate species raised and slaughtered for meat and fur, but most of all for their brains. The raw brains are a main component of many traditional dishes and have been exported to all New Siam worlds for over 2000 years. During the 4942 OTT Union Feast, the militant Vegans for the Galaxy group (344 members) were disturbing the festivities and the business of several food vendors and society displays. They were arrested and fined after causing serious damage to the Vien Chen food stand. One of the Vegans for the Galaxy, Olga Segatova, with the help of 'Friends' created the well funded Defenders of Life group. She took her cause to Union Court and the Court granted a temporary stop of the Vien Chen Monkey brain trade until the Science Corps could verify the claim that the primates were sentient. Three independent investigations confirmed the primates were neither intelligent or sentient. The Court lifted all trade restrictions. 1 The Kingdom was ruled by kings with absolute power until Union Membership (The kings are not able to make laws against Union law or curb the rights of any Union Citizen.) The Kingdom is ruled by the same dynasty. Princes and Princesses of the Kingdom form the government, hold all positions of power. There is no other nobility. Category:Planets